Five Years
by IMOANEMILY
Summary: Second fan fiction. Five years later. what if Naomi left EMily after the love ball? what if ...
1. Chapter 1

Five years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 12 minutes and 29 seconds since i'd left her.

It's wierd how the mind remembers trival things like that, but can't remember just the littlest detail of her face without looking at a picture.

Or the smell of her hair without buying the shampoo she used.

I remember how when she said my name it gave me goosebumps every time and made my heart beat twice as fast.

But that wasn't enough. Sometimes just remembering was harder than actually not experiencing it.

It killed me everytime i thought of how i should be with her at this precise moment. Of how i just left.

But i never stopped loving her. I knew that when that transfer came up i had to grasp it with both hands. I had to win her back. Fight for her. She was my forever.

****************

Turning off onto my old street memories flooded back.

I pulled into the drive of my home and got out of the silver cab.

I was hit by a sudden shock that i hadn't been home since i'd left after the love ball.

After she'd opened her heart.

After she'd completely outed herself to everyone.

I just ran being the coward i was.

I'd kept in touch with Effy and she told me how Emily was and what she was doing. But eventually Emily faded out of the letters, and i didn't have the courage, let alone the right, to ask about her. Afterall i left her. Me. I, Naomi Campbell, left the girl of my dreams.

I grabbed my bag from the damp pavement and slowly walked to the house as i stared at how different it had changed.

The paint had splinted. The flowers were in full bloom. It had aged gracefully, i thought.

I opened the door, which was strangely unlocked and walked into my home taking every bit of it in.

"Mum" i called. "Mum" i repeated as i walked into the living room.

I dropped my bag as my hand went to my mouth in suprise.

"Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." she said.

Those familular brown eyes, that gorgeous red hair. It was what i dreamt about every night for 5 years.

Was it really her? Have i died and gone to heaven? I thought as tears fell from my eyes.

"Emily?"

"Hi." Her voice gave me goosebumps.

"But how?"

"Effy."

I couldn't truly believe she was really there.

I moved closer as i stared into her eyes, which were filled with pain and hurt, and touched her arm.

She stepped back, uncertainity written across her beautiful face.

I just stared trying to captivate all the beauty which was radiated from her.

She was stunning. She quickly looked away from my gaze as tears began to dot her cheeks.

"Im so sorry Emily." i burst out.

And shuffled towards her as i began to wrap my shaking arms around her small waist.

Instead of mirroring my hug she stood there sobbing. Her arms were held securely at her side. As she shook.

"im so sorry." i kept repeating.

Her sobs began to subside, as i lifted her chin so i could stare into her eyes.

Tears fell from them, but i brushed them away with my finger and i gently... FUCK.

"We are now arriving in Bristol." The train driver said through the microphone.

You have to be kidding me?! You have to be fucking kidding me!. #


	3. Chapter 3

I got off the train yanking my bags behind me as i stared around the platform.

I must admit i loved that i was coming home.

I loved Bristol. The people. The smells. The atmosphere.

I wasn't going back to my house as mother and Kieron had gone away to Ireland to see his family, and well it didn't feel right being there alone. That house was always buzzing with people it would just be strange.

Suddenly my own little bubble had been popped as i heard a voice yell "NAOMI!", as soon as i spun around i was slammed into by a 5ft8 woman with long brown hair.

"Effy. Hi." i said hugging her back.

"Nice ride?" she asked taking one of my bags and passing the other to a rather tall tanned man.

"Freddie?" i asked staring at him.

He had changed. He was probably about 6ft5 maybe more. His hair was scruffy and his lanky limbs and grown some muscle. Jeez if i was straight. I thought laughing to myself.

"Hey Naomi." he said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Anyone else you brought with you lurking about?" i asked Effy laughing.

"Just one." she replied shifting her eyes towards a stone pillar. My heart started to beat faster as my hands became sweaty.

"Campbell. We have to chat." i looked over at Effy, who smiled at me, nodding her head as if saying go and talk to her.

"No welcome back. Pity." i said to her.

"Like i actually want to be round the bitch who fucked over my sister." she replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Katie?" i said looking at my feet at the first mention of Emily. She hadn't changed. She still looked like a the local bike. But when she mentioned Emily my heart sank like a surrending ship.

"She's a complete and utter mess. I totally accepted her "gayness" and then she well... she's engaged." i looked at her in disbelief.

"To who?"

"A tosser my mother set her up with about a year after you hopped off."

"But...Emily's gay."

"I know you fucking twat. But you fucked her up, and i can't fix this. But you can. You owe her that much." she replied as tears fell down my face just thinking about how much i actually owed Emily.

"Katie. I do. I mean i am in love with her. I'm just not sure if she'd want to see me. I don't want to fuck up again. I wish that we could just go back, but we can't and i...i" i sobbed as Effy put her arm around me.

We headed out after that and caught up before all the hard work began.

Soon after we went back to Effys and Freddies house. They had planned to have a welcome home party for me, but now it was a win Emily back shindig.

Firstly Emily had to be lured there without suspecting a thing, and all i had to do was make her love me, or get her to remember who she was or who i was for that matter. How was i meant to do that? I didn't even know what she was like now. Or even who was she know anyway. What if she wasn't the Emily i loved? What if she'd changed dramatically? What if...#


	4. Chapter 4

Effy immediately read my mind.

"Well she's not changed much. She still hangs out with us, when she can. I think maybe you should see for yourself. It's better that way."

With that Effy finished and went back to Freddie.

The never-ending cryptic messages of Elizabeth Stonem.

It was amazing how five years ago Effy was stringing him along. It was even more amazing how Freddie, Effy and Cook were now great friends. Goes to show the past can be forgotton if you try hard enough. I hope thats the case with Emily.

I headed upstairs and made my way to the room which i had be given. I was determined to finish my dream on the train. Me with Emily just the way...

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP."

"Five more minutes." i moaned to my alarm clock putting it on snooze.

"Wake up you lazy bitch." i heard as my duvet was yanked from my naked body.

"Again i ask. Why does Emily loves you?" she said staring at me.

"Shower. Then come back here and i'll dress you. You need to look hot. And you clearly don't." she finished waggling her finger up and down indicating my body, as she pushed me to my feet.

I quickly glanced at my clock 5.45pm. I'd slept through a whole day. Jeez i must have been tired.

Half an hour later i was now being prodded and probed by Katie and Effy.

"FYI she did fall for me once before. What makes you lot think i can't make myself look hot?" They stared at eachother. Then back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Fine." i relented. "But you better not make me look like a drag queen."

An hour it took for me to look "acceptable", by then the party had already started and i was left alone upstairs thinking. Pull yourself together. Just relax. Breathe.

"She's here Naomi." Effy said as she gracefully entered my room. I nodded.

Game face on Campbell and we are here to win.#


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way down the stairs and carefully manuvered through the crowd of people. Which was just as big as the college parties we went to. Actually maybe it was bigger. News spread quick around here, but parties spread like forest fires. FAST.

I must admit Katie and Effy had done great. I looked amazing.

I was wearing a low cut white t-shirt, an electric blue rara skirt, and a yellow cardigan, which was almost longer than skirt. I admit if i saw me i would have fucked myself, and from the looks i got from others around me they wanted to do the same.

The music was blaring as i made my way over to Katie at the bar.

"Where is she?" i whispered into her ear.

Her hair smelt like apples. Nice and fresh just like Emilys.

Oh my, was all i thought. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Emily?" i said breathing onto her neck.

She quickly turned around and stared into my eyes.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone all over again, because in that precise incident, that exact moment, i believe i just had.

Her face etched with disbelief as we continued to stare at eachother.

"Emily. Em... Oh there you are." He said handing her a drink, while looking me up and down.

"Hi. Derek Jones. Emilys fiancè." reaching out his hand.

"Naomi Campbell." i replied choosing to ignore his hand, and instead hold eye contact with Emily, who looked as if she was cringing from his touch.

I on the other hand felt like i was going to die. The blow of her being with...with that...that man was low. Very low.

"I'm just going to go freshen up." she stated more like asking for his permission. He nodded and she scurried away. I watched her take two steps at a time.

"Nice meeting you Naomi. Hopefully i'll see you at the wedding if not sooner." He said with a massive fake smile plastered on his face.

With that he walked off. And i held the urge to hit the bastard.

I quickly ran up the stairs to my room knowing Emily would be in there looking for long awaited answers. Afterall i had left her, the one thing i'd promised i'd never do.

I opened the door to find Emily standing in there looking at the pictures i'd put on the top of the drawer.

A group one of us at Panda's party in those ridiculous pajamas. Thats when i first kissed Emily. That moment burnt into my memory for the rest of my life.

Me and my mum taken when i was about 6.

And me and Emily at Gobblers End. That was my favourite. It had a proper wooden frame, not one of those cheap tacky ones you can buy from Wilko's.

She held the last one in her hands and i stared as she tenderly moved her fingers across the photo. She hadn't heard me come in, and i just loved watching her. Some things never change.

"Hi." i whispered. She turned around with the photo still in her hand.

"You can't just come back and think everything will go back to how it was. Naomi i just can't... i just can't..."

Before she could finish our lips met, and we melted into other.#


	6. Chapter 6

**EMILY POV**

"Hey Effy. Sure i'd love to come. 7.00pm, yep i'll see you then."

Five years ago i had everything. Love. Friends. Family. And i was honest with who i was. But fast forward to the present day. I was controlled. Again. I had crawled back to who i was before...before i met the love of my life. But she left, and i was left there. Alone.

"Emily. What did i say? You are not wearing that t-shirt its too revealing. Look i picked you this out."

"But i..." smack. Right across my left arm. He glared at me.

I took off the t-shirt i had on and he helped me to put on the shirt he picked out.

I was used to the hits, the slaps and the punches. It was becoming more regular that i would wear long sleeve tops in hot weather, or shy away from hugs due to painful bruises. At first i tried to fight him, but i learnt that if i object worser things happen.

"Emily i don't want you to drink. The doctor said that it decreases the chances of fertilisation." i nodded. But inside i was screaming. I didn't want a baby. The reason i wasn't getting pregnant was because i took tablets to make sure it didn't happen. The only persons baby i did want was blonde haired, blue-eyed, beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, sexy as hell and well she was a SHE. A woman. But that would never happen. She'd left and i was... I was stuck.

"Emily. Cmon. Hurry up. I don't want to be there all night." #


	7. Chapter 7

We got to Effy's a bit late, but after all it wouldn't be noticed.

The party was in full swing. Music blaring. Alcohol getting passed around. And the sweet smell of spliffs in the air.

"Hey Emily." My sister yelled as she hugged me tight. My arm began to throb from the tightness of Katies hug.

"Hey Katie." i said after she had unclasped her arms from me.

"I'll go get us some drinks sweetheart."

People around me were talking and drinking.

"Where is she?" that familular voice whispered into my ear. My heart started to beat twice as fast. Was it her? It couldn't be last time i asked Effy she was still in Barcelona. Effy would tell me, wouldn't she?

"Emily?" she whispered into my neck. Her breath on my skin sent shudders up and down my spine, as I suppressed a small moan from escaping my lips.

I turned around and stared into her ocean blue eyes. This couldn't be. She couldn't be here. It's just my imagination.

"Emily. Em...oh there you are." He said passing me a drink.

"Hi. Derek Jones. Emilys fiancé."

"Naomi Campbell." she said never losing eye contact with me.

He draped his arm over my shoulder, and i shivered from his touch. She continued to stare at me. The tension was apparent. But the jealously seen, seeping from Naomi, could only be detected by the trained eye.

"I'm just going to go freshen up." i said looking up to Derek. He nodded. With that i scurried upstairs.

My mind was flooded with memories of Naomi. The Lake. The Love Ball. The Endless Kisses. The Secret Glances. The Love. The Heartbreak. The Betrayl.

I knew which room she'd be in so i hurried to it. It may have been five years, but i needed answers.

I opened the door, and was hit by the smell of Naomi. It made me weak at the knees. I looked around the room and found a few pictures standing on the dresser. I slowly walked to them trying to steady myself with furniture.

Pandas Party.

Her and Gina.

Then Me and Her.

I picked up the picture of us. It was taken at Gobblers End. We were smiling at eachother. Completely besotted. I breathed in heavily, and started tracing my finger over the picture.

"Hi" she whispered in the background. Without thinking about it i just let rip.

"You can't just expect everything to go back to how it was. Naomi i can't. I just can't..."

Before i finished our lips had met.

"Emily. I'm not asking for you to forget everything,and just run back into my arms. I'm asking for a chance to prove myself. To prove to you that I love you, and i know that i deserve nothing from you, but i love you more than anyone is capable to love someone else. I want you. I need you. And everyday i've been away from you i died a little bit. If i could do it all over again i would. I swear i would."

Then i saw her.

I saw the Naomi that only i was allowed to see.

I saw my Naomi.

She was sobbing.

Our foreheads still touching as i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again.

With that kiss i saw it.

Our future.

Our kids.

Our home.

Us.

I wanted her.

And i wanted this moment to last forever.#


	8. Chapter 8

I small moan escaped from my lips as Naomi tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth, as her lips made their way down my neck.

The intense feeling i felt when she touched me was like electricity going through my body.

She gently moved her hands up my back and gripped to furthen the kiss.

Before i realised i had let out a small yelp. She pulled away and looked at me worried.

"It's nothing." She gave me her "your a crap liar" face and with that she turned my body around and lifted my t-shirt to discover the variety of bruises and bite marks i had.

"oh my god. Em. How? When? Who? This is all my fault. Oh fuck. Em why haven't you told anyone. I'm so sorry." she looked into my eyes both of us welling up.

That was the Naomi i loved always blaming caring. So protective. She gave of a "i don't give a shit" exterior attitude. But that was just a front.

"Did he hurt you Emily?" she asked in an angry tone.I couldn't speak.

She'd been back a day, and she'd already found out this in less than an hour.

I silently nodded. Tears streaking my cheeks. As her face became a dark crimson shade, and her breathing deepened.

"I'm going to kill that BASTARD! How dare he? How fucking dare he hit you!"

She was so angry. Her eyes glared red. As her body became stiff.

"Naomi" i whispered.

"I'm not sitting back knowing that someones using you as a human punching bag Emily.

I love you too much to watch that. And it kills me to know that its been done to you.

I just don't understand why you didn't tell anyone."

Her voice was so filled with emotion i began to sob harder.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone. I didn't think it would be worth the trouble. I thought it was my fault." i cried as i started to shake.

"No Emily. This isn't your fault. Don't ever believe that." she said kissing my forehead and pulling me into a gentle hug.

With that she flew out of the room.

"Naomi. Please." i whispered, but she too far away to hear my quiet plea's. #


	9. Chapter 9

**NAOMI POV**

I was going to kill him.

That bastard.

That fucking low life.

I stormed down the stairs my eyes searching the crowd as i looked for that cunt.

Then i spotted him chatting to a randomer.

I ran for him.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING BUTCHER YOU UP. MARK MY WORDS YOU ARSEHOLE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'D WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN."

Then i smacked the arsehole in the nose by then everyone was staring. With all eyes on me i lunged for him again, however he saw that one was coming as he aggressively pushed me to the ground.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO MESS WITH ME! EMILY IS MINE I'LL DO WHAT I WANT. DID YOU HEAR THAT? MINE!" he said while pushing me further into the floor.

"WHAT YOU WANT! WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT! WHAT ABOUT EMILY! WHAT ABOUT WHAT EMILY WANTS! I'M SURE BEING USED AS A PUNCHBAG IS NOT WHAT SHE WANTS! EMILY ISN'T A TOY, SHE'S A WOMAN! A BEAUTIFUL, LOVING, COMPASSIONATE, SEXY, FUNNY WOMAN. WHO DESERVES BETTER THAN YOUR SORRY ARSE. SHE NEEDS SOMEONE WHO'LL TELL HER EVERYDAY JUST HOW YOU MUCH YOU LOVE HER OR TO JUST TELL HER HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS. YOU CAN'T HELP NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. I FOR ONE IS SO IN LOVE WITH HER THAT I'D GIVE HER EVERYTHING I POSSESSED JUST TO STAY IN HER ARMS. BUT FOR NOW I'LL JUST HOPE THAT ONE DAY SHE'LL FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A COWARD, BEING AN ARSEHOLE AND EVENTUALLY MARRY ME."

Everyone stood staring wide eyed staring at me. As he yelled. "EMILY'S NOT A DYKE."

He pushed me again making me lose balance and fall on my arse.

"NAOMI." i heard her shout, as he lifted his fist above his head. Before i knew my world was swamped with darkness. #


	10. Chapter 10

**EMILY POV**

"NAOMI." i yelled petrified that he would hurt her, as he lifted his fist above his head.

Before i got to Naomi's side to protect her he'd punched her.

To punch me i was mad, but to punch Naomi i was absolutely livid. How fucking dare he?!

I went for him. And with all my might I rugby tackled that bastard, and took him to the floor.

Thats what you get when you grow up in a gym, and to be honest with Naomi near i felt invincible.

He laid there sprawled across the floor as I continuously punched him in the face.

"YOU WANKER. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU. OH AND FOR YOUR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT. I. AM. GAY. AND I HATE YOU. YOU PUNCHED ME, YOU KICKED ME, YOU FUCKING ABUSED ME FOR THREE YEARS. IT ENDS TONIGHT." I said as i continued to punch his face causing my knuckles to bruise and bleed.

Then i felt a soft hand on my arm. "Emily." She whispered gently as she carried me off him and pulled me into her outstretched arms.

With that i began to sob as she cradled me protectively whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Ring an ambulance." Naomi said calmly to Effy a few minutes later.

With one last glance and a kick to the groin we headed upstairs. i'll leave him for Katie.

"cmon let me look at your hands." she said, as she began to run some water and grabbed the antisceptic to clean them.

I looked at her and my heart broke. She had a swollen lip and the outlines of a black eye.

I did that.

But even then she still looked stunning.

"Naomi." she took her attention from my hands and stared into my eyes.

I leant forward and gently pressed my lips against hers.

I pulled away noticing Naomi's eyes still closed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Which bit?" she replied not looking into my eyes.

"All of it." i sheepishly answered.

"Yeah. But i forgot to add excellent in bed and makes me wet everytime she kisses me or whispers my name. Wait. Everything about you makes me wet." she smiled at me, and laughed.

She always tried to make a serious conversation funny.

"What about the wife bit?" i asked as i picked at my nails concentrating on them and not the emotions displayed on Naomi's face.

I felt her staring at me.

She slowly lifted my chin so she could look into my eyes.

"For me its always been you Emily. It just took me some time to figure it out. I love you and eventually when you're ready, i mean when we're ready, i want to take it to the next level. So yeah is it wierd that i want you to be Mrs Emily Campbell." she smiled at me as she blushed.

"Iloveyou Naomi." i said hugging her tight smiling.

At least i wasn't the only one dreaming about our, mine and Naomis, future.

But i wasn't going to say that.

If i did i'd have to admit i'd dreamt about it since middle school.

And if i did that she'd rip me for years. #


End file.
